


a discovery

by grosskaneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bladder shyness, Consensual Kink, Consent is Sexy, Gay, Kinda, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Piss, Piss kink, Praise Kink, REALLY FUCKING GAY, Wetting, aceflux kaneki, also kaneki has a shy bladder, experimenting, healthy good relationship, im sorry, sin - Freeform, suportive boyfriend hide, tgis is terrible, this is complete shameless filth, why am i tagging that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskaneki/pseuds/grosskaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki and Hide discover they have a kink in common and that's where it gets gay.</p><p>alternate title: the precise and exact reason im going to hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	a discovery

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry mom
> 
> also aceflux kaneki is my Life Blood

Hide and Kaneki had found out about the kink they shared after an embarrassing incident involving Kaneki and a few too many cups of water before bed. At the time, they'd both been wearing only underwear, so there was really no hiding how either of them felt. The surprising part of it all was that both of them felt the same way.

Kaneki, understandably, was cripplingly embarrassed about both the incident and the discovery, but he'd managed to mostly work through it.

That was how he'd ended up, after a long, stressful week of midterm exams, drinking six tall glasses of water in quick succession (while already having a considerable urge to use the bathroom) before taking Hide's hand and following him into the bedroom, a part nervous, part excited flutter in his stomach, already bouncing uncomfortably.

Kaneki hopped onto the bed, suddenly extremely unsure of himself. He rested his foot on the floor and jiggled it a little.

"So, ah...what should I be doing?"

"I was just gonna ask you the same thing. Heh, we probably should've thought this through a little more..."

Kaneki was silent. The bouncing became a little faster.

"I guess, just do...what, like, feels right?" Hide flopped next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Unless there's something specific you want."

Pink dusted Kaneki's cheeks. "This is embarrassing enough as it is..."

Hide gave his hand a squeeze, reassuring, "Don't be embarrassed. It's just me!"

Feeling a tug of pressure in his bladder, Kaneki felt his face heat up further.

"I...I already sort of have to..." He shifted uncomfortably. "Ah..."

Hide grinned, his ears turning a little red. He repositioned himself so that he was behind Kaneki, resting his head on his shoulder, and took gentle hold of his hands.

"How about for this first time, we just see how long you can hold it, 'kay? And I'll hold your hands like this the whole time so you can't...y'know, h-hold yourself. Unless you want to."

"N-no, yeah, that sounds–" Kaneki cut himself off with a soft whine. He swore he could feel all the water he'd drank just minutes ago pooling in his bladder already.

Giving a soft giggle, Hide leaned further into Kaneki's shoulder, nuzzling the side of his head lovingly. "So...speak up, so I don't hurt you, okay? I don't want to make you nervous."

Kaneki laughed a little despite himself. "Hide, how could you hurt me?"

"I dunno." The red on Hide's ears spread to his cheeks. "If it gets to be too much, or you start feeling gross, or something."

"I'll tell you if that happens. Don't–" a low, breathy noise emerged from the back of his throat, "w-worry." Kaneki pressed his legs together, squirming, feeling significantly more comfortable and safe, and just a bit more desperate.

"You're sure about this? Because we don't have to go through with it if you're not comfortable with it."

"No, no, it's– _hhn_ –i-it's fine. I want to."

"Um, and if you want to stop, you can just tell me to let go and we can stop right away."

"Hide, _stop worrying._ This was my idea, remember?"

"I just wanna make sure you enjoy yourself." Hide gently pressed his lips against the sensitive skin on Kaneki's neck, and he shivered, a soft moan falling from his slightly parted lips.

"You're worrying about this too much, Hide. It'll be fi– _ii–aahhnnn~_ " Kaneki's face bloomed with color, a sudden wave of desperation hitting him. Trembling, he curled his toes, squirming, resisting the urge to cross his legs.

"It feels that good?" Hide teased, moving to lightly suck on the soft skin just above Kaneki's collarbone.

The stimulation made it hard for Kaneki to focus on holding himself back, and he grinded his crotch, hard, against the bed, his cheeks burning. "Ahh, let me concentrate."

"Sorry, sorry." Hide gave a sly grin, pulling back slightly. "You just sound so cute when you're like this."

Kaneki's hands twitched in Hide's grasp. He fought the impulse to shove his hands between his legs and moaned again, bouncing vigorously.

"Shh, shh, try to keep it down a little. People live around here, y'know!"

Kaneki's response was an incoherent, stuttering mess. His overfull bladder demanded every bit of his attention, and he continued to grind into the bed, desperate, shameless mewls spilling from his throat.

"God, Kaneki–" Hide pressed his lips against the burning red skin on his neck– "you look so adorable. You're perfect." He kissed him again, delighting in the breathless response he received, rolling his hips just so against Kaneki's lower back.

That bit of pressure weakened Kaneki's control just enough for a spurt to leak out, and he whined softly, moaning, "H- _Hi_ de, ahhn, it, it's getting harder to–I, I can't, _haahh_ , m-uch longer..."

"Hold it a little longer for me, okay?" At the positive-seeming noise that Hide received in response, he continued, "You're so good, you're doing so well~" Hide guided the pale, slightly trembling hands across Kaneki's own chest and stomach, murmuring more gentle praise into his ear.

Kaneki's bladder spasmed uncontrollably every time his fingers were brushed against the sensitive skin of his lower stomach. He could almost feel how full it was, and every time Hide guided his hands agonizingly slowly across, he leaked a little more, until he was a breathless mess, digging his crotch into the bed with his hips as hard as he could, shaking, making filthy, low noises, and with a discernible damp spot on his pants.

Looking over his shoulder, Hide quickly noticed the stain and turned nearly as red as Kaneki. Figuring he was nearing his limits, Hide rubbed Kaneki's trembling shoulders with one hand and murmured, "You can let go now if you want."

"Nn, hh _haahh_ , ahn, c, can, _hh_ , can't." How the hell did actually speaking go again?

"....What, you can't? Er, what do you mean...?"

Swallowing hard, Kaneki took a moment to attempt to collect himself before managing to stutter out, "I, heh, w-want to, but it's, ahh, it's, it's, l-like, embarrassing, and I, ugh. I don't know..." That wasn't entirely the case, but it was the only explanation Kaneki could manage to string together. It was more that Kaneki couldn't bring himself to consciously relax, no matter how bad his urge had become.

Taking a guess as to what he meant, Hide took hold of his hands again and smiled. "Don't worry, I understand. I'll help you."

"He-elp–?" Confused, Kaneki fell silent when Hide lightly pressed his hands to his lower stomach. Understanding crossed Kaneki's expression. "Ah..."

Hide added a slight amount of pressure with his palms. 

Kaneki whined a little and gave a soft moan, his legs jerking slightly and the wet spot becoming subtly larger. " _Hi_ -de..." 

Hide pressed gently, running his other hand through Kaneki's hair. "You're so beautiful, hah..." He smiled. "Is this okay?"

"Ye- _aah~_ , yes, th-at's, that's really good..." Hide's hand pressing on his bladder definitely felt nice, and he _really_ wanted to let go, but embarrassment overrode his urges, despite the fact that at this point he was so desperate that tears pricked the corners of his eyes and his whole body was rigid and shaking. "Hide, nnhh, _shit_ , I, I'm, ahh, I'm so-rry..."

"Don't be sorry! You're doing just fine, Ken," Hide reassured. 

A slight shift of position and addition of pressure on Hide's part, and that was it.

Kaneki moaned louder than he could ever remember, piss quickly soaking through his pants, shamelessly relieved mewls brushing past his lips as he lost control. An ecstatic shiver ran up his spine, and Hide could see his back and shoulders relax–Kaneki practically melted. It was some sort of indescribable pleasure, like the height of a climax. The sounds that came out of his mouth as hot urine ran down his legs and puddled on the floor and bed were nothing short of blissful.

Giving soft pants, droplets still running down his legs, Kaneki relaxed into Hide's arms, still shivering slightly.

"That was...a-amazing," Kaneki murmured breathily, sounding almost overwhelmed. "Hah, I'm sorry. I get kinda shy, when, you know, um..." Kaneki coughed. "Was I good...?"

"Don't be silly," Hide grinned, kissing the top of his head. "You're always adorable. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Thank you..." Kaneki turned around, blushing profusely. The still-damp stain stretched all the way down his pant legs.

"I, ah...really liked it when you were praising me. You know, telling me how good I was doing, stuff like that..." he trailed off.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hide pressed his lips gently against the cooling skin on Kaneki's collarbone, eliciting a shaky giggle.

"Love you, 'neki." He gave a goofy grin. "But we gotta get cleaned up right now. How about a shower?"

**Author's Note:**

> omake: they try to get sexy in the shower but hide slips and almost hits his head. stay safe kids  
> and then they go back to the bed and are like 'shit we have to sleep in this'  
> they invest in one of those plastic mattress protector sheet things  
> and all is well and gay
> 
> also i am incredibly thirsty for comments and this is the first thing ive ever written of this nature so feedback is super appreciated !!


End file.
